crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Childhood Toy
I'm too worked up. So much bills to pay, I need some rest. My husband says that he too feels the same way. The kids, well, they too need a break from that horrible school. We can't enroll to anywhere else. So we agreed to book in a resort near our town. All of us are very relieved. ---- Five days later: Leaving Home Wow, this place looks amazing! Surely this resort is visited a lot. And the cabins, very well made. 1st Day The kids are having a blast! Right now, they're building sandcastles, collecting seashells, and lots of other things. Strange enough, only a few families are here. Oh well, it is really natural since its not summer break yet. But its only 5 days till it starts. ---- 2nd Day Only 1 family is here with us, the others left suddenly. We saw one family hesitating to leave. But why? The kids are acting strange too. They kept saying that they heard something cackling last night. My daughter said that her brother saw a shadow moved below their bed. I assumed it was because they were tired that they started to hallucinate. But somehow, I'm getting a feeling that the kids know that ther is an entity here. ---- 3rd Day The children started to become hysterical. They kept murmuring about a toy then their words trail out. After that, they burst out laughing. But their laughs were of deranged people. I think we better leave. My husband agreed. But instantly, a storm broke out. It was like as if that outbreak was scripted. Now we're stuck here. We have to wait for tomorrow. ---- Night of 3rd Day We can't sleep. The wind batters the door. We are pretty scared. But this is what scared us the most. We began to hear shrieks and laughs of a baby. Then, the power outbreak happened. Now it is dark. Then, the storm ended. But what we heard made our hearts skip a beat. The door smashed into pieces. Then we heard laughs. We heard creaks and suddenly, a voice said: " Dolly wants mommy's and family's organs! MEHEHEHEHEH!" What did that mean? We are all in shock. Then, our bedroom door went flying out. What I saw is a doll, wrapped up in a cloth made from human skin. I let out a shriek. The doll leaped and strangled Jillian. My husband tried to help, but it was too late. The doll ripped Jillian's head out and let it roll downstairs. Then, it disemboweled Jon. How can it do this to my family? Why, how? It turned to my only living companion, my son. I won't let you kill him! Run, my child, run! But before he can react, my son has been already stabbed. No! The doll pivoted its head to face me. I asked her: "Why did you kill my family?" It answered: "Because you forgot about me. Don't you remember playing with me? You abandoned me here, left me to be nipped by the rats!" What? Who are you? Wait, you... you're that cursed doll! I remember everything now. But it was too late. The Remembrance That was my doll, which I still had when I was 20 years old. I left it there because it contained the soul of its former owner who murdered her family. The reason? They won't let her play with dolls anymore for she's already 15. And the soul? She's my twin. She always talks to her doll, saying something that only she can understand. Category:Dismemberment Category:Items/Objects Category:Diary/Journal